La nouvelle vie de William Pratt
by Tillie231
Summary: Après bien des péripéties, Spike et Buffy sont à nouveau réunis. Il y a de quoi en faire tout un roman...


_Bonjour ! En ce grand week-end j'espère que vous allez bien. Après avoir écrit autour d'Harry Potter, Sherlock, Le Hobbit, Pretty Little Liars et Game of Thrones, j'ai décidé de retourner dix ans en arrière et d'écrire sur un pairing que j'aime beaucoup : le Spuffy. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

_L'univers de Buffy contre les Vampires ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété intellectuelle de son créaton, Monsieur Whedon._

La nouvelle vie de William Pratt

Le plateau du Late Book Show présenté par l'écrivain John Irving. Spike attendait patiemment tandis qu'une maquilleuse donnait un dernier coup de pinceau sur son visage. Elle s'éclipsa alors que résonnaient les dernières notes du générique. L'auteur de _Liberté pour les Ours _impressionnait beaucoup l'ancien vampire. Non pas qu'il fasse partie de ses auteurs favoris, mais il restait tout de même un grand homme qui avait participé à la renommée de la littérature américaine. Sitôt la prise d'antenne, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet :

\- Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bienvenue sur le plateau du Late Book Show. Ce soir nous recevons William Pratt. Bonsoir William !

\- Bonsoir John ! Merci à vous de me recevoir sur votre plateau.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vous avoir sur notre plateau n'a pas été sans mal. Depuis la parution de votre livre, vous êtes un homme très demandé. Dites-moi, comment vous est venue l'idée de ce roman ? Y-a-t-il une part autobiographique dans votre personnage principal, Spike ?

\- Et bien on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

\- Quelle place tient la littérature dans votre vie ?

\- Et bien on peut dire que c'est toute ma vie. J'ai toujours aimé lire et écrire. Bien que dans mes jeunes années ont m'ait surnommé William le Sanglant car ma poésie faisait soit disant saigner les oreilles, je n'ai jamais vraiment perdu l'espoir de réussir un jour dans cette branche.

Il se demandait ce que l'écrivain penserait s'il lui disait que cette histoire était entièrement autobiographique. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu écrire une bluette sirupeuse pour adolescents dont la bite-litt regorgeait, mais simplement exorciser son passé en l'écrivant. C'était Buffy qui avait finit par le convaincre d'envoyer son manuscrit à des éditeurs. Il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur ce que disait son interlocuteur :

\- Les derniers romans sur les vampires ont plutôt eut tendance à les magnifier et les rendre plus « humains » et sentimentaux. Pourtant, dès son apparition, on se rend compte que votre personnage est loin d'être un ange. Pourquoi ce choix ?

\- C'est très simple John, je voulais revenir aux origines du mythe vampirique et ne pas en faire un personnage parfait dont toutes les adolescentes seraient amoureuses. Spike est un monstre, il est violent et agressif. C'est sa nature profonde.

\- Ce qui est à mille lieux de l'humain qu'il a été et qui, tout comme vous, se nomme William. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait intervenir plus longuement et n'avoir résumé sa vie humaine qu'en quelques lignes seulement ?

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, William n'est pas quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il est trop timide et timoré pour que le public puisse s'attacher à lui. Franchement, qui apprécierait un jeune homme toujours flanqué dans les jupons de sa mère et qui n'ose pas faire le premier pas pour aborder une femme ? Non vraiment, pour lui la vie ne commence que lorsqu'il devient Spike.

\- Pourtant même en étant devenu un vampire, Spike garde des sentiments qui restent très humains : par exemple lorsqu'il transforme sa mère pour la sauver de la maladie qui la ronge ou la jalousie qu'il éprouve envers le personnage d'Angel.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite John. N'oubliez pas que Spike a tué sa mère après qu'elle lui ait dit des horreurs sur une possibilité d'inceste entre eux. En ce qui concerne Angel, je pense tout simplement qu'il est jaloux. Face à lui, il a l'impression d'être à nouveau William, pataud et peu sûr de lui. Même si Spike refuse de le reconnaître, je pense que c'est cela qui motive son antagonisme.

Spike ne voulait pas imaginer la tête que ferait le brun s'il entendait ça. D'ailleurs, il l'avait probablement entendu car il aurait été étonné si le brun n'avait pas regardé l'émission. Le blond pensa même que son ancien comparse serait prêt à venir s'excuser. Ce serait ridicule, mais après tout, venant d'Angel qui avait tendance à se rendre responsable de tous les malheurs de la terre, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant. D'une certaine façon, cela lui faisait du bien de dire tout cela à voix haute. John Irving continua son interview :

\- Et en ce qui concerne Drusilla, c'est une longue histoire entre ces deux là.

\- Oui on peut le dire. Bien qu'elle soit totalement folle, elle offre une certaine stabilité à Spike. Pendant longtemps, il a cru qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer d'elle. D'ailleurs son chagrin lorsqu'elle le quitte n'est pas feint, Spike éprouve une réelle douleur à ce moment là.

\- Ils sont en quelque sorte des Bonnie and Clyde vampiriques.

\- Oh non je ne crois pas. A côté d'eux Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrows feraient presque figure d'enfants de chœur. Rappelez-vous John, que Spike et Drusilla ont tout de même tué des enfants pour se nourrir de leur sang.

\- Ce qui, si je me souviens bien, les pousse à immigrer aux Etats-Unis.

\- Tout à fait. Mais le cœur de Spike est toujours resté Anglais.

\- C'est un autre aspect de sa personnalité qui fait que malgré son état de vampire, il reste une petite part de William en lui.

\- Tout à fait. Son patriotisme, et les femmes.

\- J'allais justement y venir. Une autre femme à énormément compté pour Spike : Buffy.

\- Effectivement. On peut dire d'elle qu'elle est la femme de la deuxième partie de sa vie de vampire.

\- Comment vous est venue l'idée de ce personnage de tueuse de vampires qui, au début de l'histoire, est une toute jeune fille ?

\- Et bien pour être franc, je me suis inspiré de mon épouse qui se prénomme également Buffy.

\- J'espère que vous avez des rapports moins complexes que vos personnages, plaisanta John Irving.

\- Disons que nous avons tous les deux nos caractères mais notre union fonctionne plutôt bien, nous sommes une bonne équipe elle et moi admit Spike.

\- Ce qui n'est vraiment pas le cas de vos personnages lorsqu'ils se rencontrent. Après tout, je pense qu'on s'attend rarement à tomber amoureux d'un ennemi mortel.

\- Au départ Buffy et Spike se détestent. Elle doit le tuer, ça fait partie de son job. Cependant, une fois que l'armée a implanté une puce dans le cerveau de Spike pour ne plus qu'il attaque les humains, tout change.

\- Le lion se transforme en agneau.

\- C'est presque ça. Au départ, Spike essaie de se faire ôter cette puce qui le « dompte », mais finalement il y a plutôt gagné.

\- Cela va sans dire. Mais cependant tout ne devient pas tout rose entre lui et sa belle du jour au lendemain. Leur relation ressemble tout de même beaucoup à un chemin de croix.

\- C'est exact ! Au départ, Buffy obsède Spike. Ses pensées sont constamment tournées vers elle car elle lui est inaccessible. A ce moment de l'intrigue, elle est en couple avec un autre homme et Spike se sent une nouvelle fois en infériorité, comme au temps où Angel entretenait une relation adultère avec Drusilla.

\- Il est également à noter qu'Angel a également eu une relation avec Buffy. On peut dire qu'elle aime vivre dangereusement.

\- C'est une aventurière dans l'âme. Elle a beaucoup de défauts, mais elle est aussi bourrée de qualités. C'est ce qui fait que Spike s'attache autant à elle, sa fonction de tueuse de vampires lui donne le rôle de l'héroïne, mais elle n'est pas parfaite.

\- Pourtant, au début de leur relation, Spike semble peu intéressé par ses qualités ou ses défauts. Les rapports qu'ils ont sont plutôt « physiques ».

\- Ce qui finit par rendre Spike profondément malheureux. Au bout d'un certain temps, il aimerait obtenir d'elle plus que son corps.

\- Ce qui rend encore plus étrange le fait qu'il finit par presque la violer un soir.

\- Oui. Après ça, Spike est tellement écœuré de lui-même qu'il se résout à faire la seule chose qui pourrait prouver à Buffy qu'il est digne d'elle : retrouver son âme.

\- C'est en effet un geste très fort, mais qui le plonge presque dans la folie.

\- Il devient même complètement cinglé à cette période ! Mais son action n'a pas été un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Quand bien même il lui faut du temps pour rétablir une vraie relation avec Buffy, il finit par la conquérir pleinement cette fois.

\- On pourrait penser que votre histoire aurait put s'arrêter là, mais au contraire, vous avez été au-delà. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je voulais démontrer que tout à un prix, John. Spike a certes fini par conquérir la femme qu'il aime, mais son histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Il veut lui prouver qu'il la mérite vraiment cette fois, il veut devenir un vrai héros.

\- Et donc il se sacrifie pour sauver le monde !

\- Voila ! Ce n'était pas un choix facile à faire, mais il l'a tout de même fait. Le monstre est devenu le preux chevalier.

\- Mais pourtant, ses aventures ne s'arrêtent pas là. Après cet épisode, il se lance à la poursuite d'Angel.

\- Oui. Spike pensait qu'il détenait une amulette que Buffy lui aurait confiée. Mais finalement il se fait avoir.

\- Cela ne doit pas arranger les relations entre les deux vampires.

\- Ça vous pouvez le dire John ! Cependant, durant la période où il est un fantôme, Spike prend une revanche sur son ancien rival en s'amusant à le tourmenter.

\- Et pendant tout ce temps, il ne pense pas à Buffy ?

\- Et bien je pense que cela lui arrive fréquemment mais il ne peut pas encore retourner vers elle. Avoir comme compagnon un vampire n'est déjà pas une chose facile, mais un vampire fantôme, c'est encore pire si vous voulez mon avis.

\- En effet ça ne doit pas être pratique. Mais encore une fois il arrive à s'en sortir.

\- Oui, grâce à l'aide de Fred. Elle lui redonne une forme solide.

\- Est-ce cela qui pousse Spike à prendre sa dernière décision importante ?

\- Oui John, je crois que oui. Sans cette nouvelle enveloppe charnelle, Spike n'aurait jamais pu faire le choix de redevenir humain.

\- A votre sens, cette nouvelle humanité est-elle plutôt un cadeau ou une punition ?

\- Il a perdu l'immortalité mais a de nouveau réussi à conquérir celle qu'il aime donc je dirais que c'est un peu les deux à la fois.

\- Dites-nous, avez-vous déjà un autre projet littéraire ?

\- Il se pourrait en effet que je m'intéresse aux sorcières très prochainement.

\- Je suis sûr que tous vos lecteurs ont hâte de lire ça. Et bien je vous remercie William. Pour rappel, votre livre intitulé _Spike_ est sorti mercredi dernier en librairie. Quant à nous chers téléspectateurs nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau numéro du Late Book Showdans lequel j'aurais le plaisir de recevoir Sophie Kinsella.

Spike, après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes hors antenne avec l'écrivain américain, quitta le studio de télévision. En consultant son téléphone portable, il trouva un texto de Willow : _Si tu écris mon histoire je m'arrange pour remonter le temps et faire en sorte que Buffy te tue, c'est clair ?_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, j'y réponds toujours. Le mois prochain vous pourrez me retrouver avec une fanfiction autour de Lisa Simpson (pour ceux que ça intéresse). Bisous_


End file.
